Fragile Porcelain Lily
by animekraze
Summary: She was so fragile, so small, like a procelain doll that when you hold it you were afraid your hands could crush the doll. [Renji POV][minor RenjixRukia]


**I like Bleach, I adore Renji and Rukia. They are so close, just such good friends. And hopefully, even more. Who knows though, with the recent…action Rukia went through, I just wonder if she'll even end up alive by the end. I find it strange that our dear author decided that we would see Renji visually noticing a disturbance caused by Rukia's battle. Ha, ha, in your face IchigoxRukia fans! **

**If you have read my Avatar stuff, they're pretty…gagging disgustingly…just plain icky badly portrayed fluff. I promise this isn't one of them. I was going through a phase. Well, I'm still in it, but it's hard to see Rukia and Renji kissing, neh? I mean, he's HUMONGO GIANT MAN, and she's petite loud mouth bunny loving girl. Seriously, that one scene where he kinda holds her…I thought he was going to crush her. **

**Any who, on with the show! It's short…but yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I barely have enough money to live alone. I'm 15, but that doesn't count!**

**_(B)_**

When we were all kids, we were all pretty much the same size.

Same height, same weight, heck, we almost looked the same.

Until that whole river and water lilies thing…that was different. It was the first time I—we saw Rukia as a girl, a woman to be. She seemed too tough and hard to deal with, but that moment she seemed soft and gentle. How the setting sun just hit the water, sparkling around her pale legs. How her small hands held that one complex pink bundle and how her eyes sparkled as she admired the lily.

That was the first time I realized how fragile she truly is.

Ok, so I think too much about her, but she and I are the only ones out of our little ring of friends who are alive.

After their deaths, we entered school.

She was accepted into a high class family.

I wanted to show how proud I was.

When she started crying I started thinking that maybe I over did it; just a bit.

Her touch on my shoulder, the way she turned her head away from my face. I could tell she was crying, just from seeing drops of tears falling away from the edges of her face.

It was the second time, but not the last.

I knew I had to save her, but I was weak; especially against Ichigo.

That one battle, just between us, just before I fell unconscious I remembered that girl. That's right, Rukia. Her curious face and gentle hands, holding that lily so lightly; her eyes covered, yet tears slipping down her cheeks, this was my final thought. If I couldn't protect her, I hoped at least Ichigo would.

That time, before Aizen was pulled away into that dark rip in the sky, I was protecting her. I held her in my arms.

That was the third time.

She was so…small. My one hand could cover her entire shoulder. I grew so much, and she almost not at all. Her face was in fear, and I could feel her shaking. I couldn't let them near, no way. Never. Not in a million years and more.

And yet, she was so fragile, so small, like a porcelain doll that when you hold it you were afraid your hands could crush the doll.

I felt I would kill her in the process of trying to help her.

Now, we're in enemy territory, searching for that one girl with orange hair and abnormally sized breasts.

Did you sense it? Something went wrong, but I know she's strong, I know it. I know she'll come out alive.

And yet, I have this feeling.

And yet, I want to tell her this feeling I have in my chest, in my heart.

**_(B)_**

**HA, HA, HA!! Renji is such a GIRL! **

**Gets choked. **

**Anyway, I guess he's OOC. I like Bleach, but the whole thing is SO FRIGGIN LONG, I didn't bother to read or watch the whole thing. I refuse to believe in Bountos. That was seriously a butt load of diarrhea. All the characters were A BILLION TIMES _WEAKER_!! I was yelling at my computer, "COME ON! OMFG, YOU CAN DO TEN BILLION TIMES BETTER THAN THAT!" Yeah, I was pissed off big time. **

**I hoped you enjoyed. A lot of times when I try to write in first person it goes badly, and nobody likes it. You know, there are a lot of really good stories that need more publicity. Go for the well written rather than a pairing that you like or an overused plot. A good writer can make a walk in the park seem like a thrill ride. **


End file.
